Tiberius Drake
Doctor Tiberius Drake was a Human biologist who lived in the 23rd Century. He is not well known in the modern day due to his radical plans to send Humanity to the stars in massive slower than light spaceships sent on random vectors throughout the galaxy. Born in 2210, Drake was an insanely intelligent man, especially when it came to the study of biology. He created Drake's Fleet, a vague and unknown group of supposed Sleeper Ships that fled the Solar System and are currently missing in the void of space. Biography Born in the small village of Alfriston, East Sussex in England, Drake lived a gifted life as the son of chemists who encouraged him to pursue studies in the fields of science and technology. Drake happily took to studying life and graduated at a young age from his secondary school, moving to study at Oxford University in the United Kingdom, Drake believed that the damage caused by the Interplanetary War in the 2160s could only lead to an endless cycle of death and destruction. To Drake, the only solution was to escape through any means necessary. His petition to the UEG to create a line of interstellar colony ships was met with denial as the UEG did not see any feasible way to create a long lasting colony fleet. Drake, not deterred by this, sought funding from alternative sources. In 2255, he had succeeded in convincing an unknown benefactor to not only donate funds, but to assist in the construction of five vessels, reportedly, in exchange for some level of control once the target destination had been reached. Drake's Fleet was built in secret and colonial volunteers were recruited mainly from the Outer Solar System and Mars to avoid attention from the UEG, which Drake feared would stop his attempt. With over a hundred thousand colonists recruited over five years, Drake's Fleet departed in 2260 on random vectors, which included stars farther outside the local bubble. Drake's reasoning was that planets closer to Earth would eventually be reached and the cycle would begin anew. As a result, none know where Drake or his Fleet ended up. It is likely that such a voyage would take thousands of years at slower than light speeds. Unless some form of suspended animation was used, Drake would have died during the voyage, along with countless generations over the course of the last thousand years. Because of his secrecy, Drake was not well known in the 33rd Century except among scholars, but in his own time nearly forty years after his departure, Matthew Mobius found Drake's story fascinating and studied his research while at MIT. It is believed that some of Drake's ideas regarding life development on exoplanets would influence Mobius' own research on Terra Nova, which would be renamed after Mobius after his death. It is possible that Drake is either alive today or is still in stasis aboard one of his voyaging ships, though in interstellar space, they have never been encountered by Slipspace-travelling vessels that stay close to gravity wells of stars. It's likely that Drake's Fleet will travel uninterrupted on their eternal journey until they reach the peace that they sought among the stars. List of Appearances * None Category:Character Category:Human Category:Civilian Category:Lore